Chao
Chao is a young male Earth Kingdom citizen and the founder and current head of the Twelve Stones (十二塊石頭), an underground fighting gang. He honed his abilities in Earthbending through being the only disciple of the sage, Bao Shu. After his training, Chao left his hometown of Ba Sing Se and traveled all around the Earth Kingdom. Chao, with his new skills, went on to master Sandbending, Metalbending, and his recently gained ability of Lavabending. Later, after returning to Ba Sing Se, he tested his bending against the city's strongest underground fighters and amassed an impressive reputation, eventually leading to the formation of the Twelve Stones. History Early Life Chao comes from the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, the only child of renowned scientist Daiyu and his wife and secretary, Mei. He was raised knowing wealth and luxury, attending the best schools and receiving the best tutors. Naturally, Chao excelled in his studies and quickly surpassed even his tutors. Although he was considered a genius, his teachers often described him as "marching to the beat of a different drummer". Despite his high intellect, Chao found himself looking for other means of satisfaction. At age ten, he began to associate himself with nature and expressed a desire to travel and learn without the guides of books and tutors. Both of his parents disapproved of his seemingly outlandish ideals and aspirations. The Grasshopper Arc Personality From childhood, Chao has remained reserved, avoiding all contact with others possible. He is indifferent to most people that cross his path and gives off a negative aura that further deters others from approaching him. Abilities Earthbending An innate skill, Earthbending is Chao's base bending style and his most powerful. Unlike other Earthbenders, Chao did not train under conventional circumstances. His master, Bao Shu, made him stand underground wearing nothing but pants for countless hours every day in a solid, rooted stance. Of course, Chao found this extremely easy to do due to his sedentary nature. However, while underground, Bao Shu instructed that he was not to move during his training and for every movement he made no matter how slight he would receive one hundred lashes to the body. Naturally, Chao ended up with multiple welts lacing his entire body after the first few exercises. Even so, repetition of this exercise led the young orphan to realize what it was to be a true Earthbender. He was to become one with the earth itself and only then would he truly begin his journey on becoming a master. Once Bao Shu was sure that Chao had finally realized the point of the training, he moved on to testing his bending. Every rock he moved, every stone he shifted, Chao felt it all. He was tuned to the beat of the earth, waiting and feeling the ground and its every movement. This exercise built up his sensitivity to vibrations within the earth and allowed for the his discovery of Seismic sense along with learning the different types of jing from Bao Shu, specifically neutral jing as it was most optimal as an Earthbender to use. Through this, Chao developed a unique fighting style, surprising his master. It was a variant of the long lost Chángquán or Long Fist Style, an art that emphasizes defense over offense in order to counter attacks which befits a user and master of neutral jing. Sandbending Long Fist Style Chao's Long Fist style emphasizes defense over offense, noting that all of his Long Fist moves are counters to attacks. It centers around long range, athletic strikes and acrobatic kicks that can be for body strikes or launching bending attacks. Despite having first used the style with Earthbending, Chao finds it more suitable to use with Sandbending. It makes his Long Fist unique in two ways. The first is that, unlike most Earthbenders, he does not need to remain in constant contact with the ground. The extended circular movements of the Long Fist allow him to move as agile as an Airbender while retaining the devastating power of an Earthbender. The second is that he can deliver his phenomenal kicks to his opponent without the need of bending. Side somersaults, whirlwind kicks, butterfly kicks, and flying jump kicks all become a central part of his attacks. Metalbending Lavabending Other Skills Trivia Quotes Category:Earth Kingdom characters Category:Earthbenders